Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
Plu afisas? sujestes per afisas posable ofisial: *anti- - oposada a *retro- - move a retro *bio- - pertine a vive *semi- - di *mono- - un *bi- - du *tri- - tre *-im - moneta de un serta frata **pardona tu intende un frata spesifada (serta=sure) Myaleee **No, el intende un frat'o' spesifada :-) Simon ***seniores, seniores! no disputa! me era sufisinte per tota de vos! :-) *-ilion - par un milion *-oide - semblante **No problem con estas, en me opina. Simon *-fil/filia? *-mania/manica? **-fil e -mania es posables per ofisiali, ma -filia e -manica usa -ia e -ica ce es ja ofisial. Simon o - posable es plu bon sutrae de la lista ofisial, car los ave poca esemplos: *media *vise **Me prefere reteni los. Los no es multe comun, ma esta no sinifia ce los no esiste. Simon me conserna: do es la borda entre afisas "comun" e afisas "tecnical"? jorj *per aora, ma lasa la afisas resta pasos. Proposas nomal duplida de "sujestes (andrei)": *me es multe noncomfortable usa la cadena de verbos con un otra sujeto entre la du verbos. me intende orijinal ia es sola cadenas con un sujeto. me ta usa sempre la "ce" en situas con du sujetos. si, on no pote presede un infinitivo con "ta" (etc) como tu dise, ma ance on no pote presede un infinitivo con un sujeto! o, si on vide la sujeto como la ojeto de la verbo prima, la sinifia es multe confusada: pe "me fa el cade" no ave la sinifia "me fa el, e el cade". multe plu clar es "me fa ce (el cade)". me sujeste ce nos sutrae la idea de cadenas de verbos con plu ce un sujeto de la esplica de la gramatica, e pone el su "proposas nomal". (pardona me manca de claria!) jorj **En la pasada, tu ia loda esta construi, disente an ce tu gusta el plu ce la forma plen con "ce". Recorda ce nos ia discute per multe tempo la problem de completintes de verbos, e esta construi ia es la resulta eselente ("judi la vino es bon"). Me acorda ce "me fa el cade" no sinifia "me fa el, e el cade", ma la regulas no predise acel sinifia. El sinifia "me fa (el cade)". Me gusta reteni esta alternativa per "ce", car "ce" es tro ambigua. Ance, la forma sin "ce" pote ave un sensa poca diferente, per esemplo: "el vide los jua" = "he sees them playing", ce no es esata la mesma como "el vide ce los jua" = "he sees that they are playing" – en la prima, el vide los (e los jua); en la otra, el vide la fato ce los jua. Final, "lasa el cade" pare plu natural ce "lasa ce el cade", no? Simon *me es ancora noncomfortable, ma oce per aora. jorj *Jorj, pos considera ance me ia veni a pensa ce esta cadena es un solve bela e corta e no fa alga confusa, a minima como me vide aora. Ance me ia tota bon compreni el sin retarda cuando leje. Andrei me pensa ce la interprete de "el vide ce los jua" como "el vide la fato..." es posable un mal interprete, fundada en engles. la interprete coreta de la proposa nomal es "el vide esta: los jua" o "el vide (los jua) o simil. per tu interprete, on debe dise alga cosa como "el comprende ce el jua". jorj * Pardona, "vide" ia es un mal esemplo de verbo. Vera, me ia senti noncomfortos cuando me ia scrive "el vide la fato", car on no pote vide fatos. Me ia intende sola "el vide ... ce los jua", e ia suposa ce tu va comprende me usa de "la fato ce" a modo engles (an si el no es bon en lfn). Simon *vera, esta es sola un problem de la estende de la sinifia de "vide" per inclui la idea de comprende un fato. me vole sola clari ce, cuando on dise "el vide ce los jua", on no implica nesesada ce on parla de la idea, e ce la frase con e sin "ce" ave sinifias egal. **Me no ia pensa asi ce "vide" ia ave se sensa engles de "comprende", ma sola ce "el vide ce los jua" sinifia "los jua, e el vide esta". El no debe comprende ce los jua, ma sola vide esta. Me trova ancora ce la sinifia de "el vide los jua" es plu simil a "el vide los juante" o an "el vide la jua de los"l, plu ce a "el vide ce los jua". En la varia con "ce", el no vide la idea ce los jua, ma los jua e el vide esta. El vide (los jua). Ma posable esta es riable sutil e nondefendable. Simon sola per tu interesa, asi es me pensas sur la esemplos en la gramatica: * Los no permete se reposa. ** los no permete ce los reposa se. ** los no permete la reposa de se mesma. ** O simple ja bon (como engles "... their resting") – on perde alora la sensa refletante de "se", ma posable esta no importa, a depende de la situa. Simon * Me no pote imajina me abita ala. ** bon (como engles "...my living there"). ** me no pote imajina ce me ta abita ala. * El regarda se enfantes jua. ** el regarda se enfantes juante. ** el regarda la jua de se enfantes. ** el regarda ce se enfantes jua. * El senti la bebe colpa. ** el senti la bebe colpante. ** el senti la colpa de la bebe. ** el senti ce la bebe colpa. * Los ia lasa la porta resta abrida. ** los ia lasa la porta abrida. ** los ia lasa ce la porta resta abrida * Nos crede esta no es coreta. ** nos crede ce esta no es coreta. * Me judi la vino es eselente. ** me judi ce la vino es eselente. **vera, esta no es un usa de "judi" bon. me judi la vino, e me deside/declara ce el es eselente. **Esta depende de la defini(s) esata de "judi", ce no es ja scriveda. Considera ance "me trova ce la vino es eselente": me descovre no la vino, ma la idea ce el es eselente. Simon me crede ce la "cadenas" con du sujetos es en tota casos simple cortis de la espresas con "ce", e plu bon comprendeda par aprendores como cortis, e no como estendes de la cadenas con un sujeto. jorj *Posable tu va pote convinse me! Me gusta la esemplos ce tu ia rescrive a supra. Ma ai ai ai – me va debe revisa tota me traduis! (Nota a me mesma per la futur: tradui nunca a un lingua ce no es ja completa difinida e fisada, si on no vole peri se tempo.) Simon **per favore, no cambia tu traduis! me sujeste ce la usa ce cadenas con du sujetos es en realia un corti de la forma pleni con "ce", no ce nos no debe usa esta corti! como me ia dise: me no vole cambia plu la gramatica de lfn. me ave demandas de stilo e de clari. jorj **A, bon (e fu)! Tu es coreta: on pote analise esta cadenas a du modos intera diferente – o como un cadena, o como un sufrase sin sujunta. La demanda importante es: esce la forma sin "ce" ave un sinifia diferente de la forma con "ce"? Me ia indica ce me persepi un difere peti entre los, ma tu prefere combina los. Cisa nos pote dise ce la difere esiste sola a la nivel de stilo, car el es tan sutil: si on omete "ce", on tinje la sensa en dirije a la construi infinitival. ("Me oia la pluve cade" = plu "me oia la cade de la pluve", e min "me oia ce la pluve cade".) Simon **eselente! Parolas dudesim > didesim? vera, dudesi es 1/20, ma dudesim sujeste du desim, cuando el es vera di de un desim. o nos debe dise "sinco sentimes?" *On no pote confusa "dudesim" con "du desim", car "du desim" no esiste – el ta es "du desimes". Un "didesim" pote es an un "dides-im" (1/5)! Me sujesta resta con la forma "dudesim", car la similia con "dudesi" es tan forte. Simon **bon, grasias per clari per me! ** Per ce no "dudesida" ? *** La intera es la dudesida. On rompe el en dudes partes = on dudesi el, creante dudesis. La demanda es per ce "dudesim" e no simple "dudesi". Ma me ia pensa ce nos ia deside ce esta es un distingui usos. Simon *** A, si. Ma "m" o "im" sinifia no cosa en lfn... Donce "dudesi" pare plu bon... Patric ***-im es un sufisa multe restrinjeda per moneta. el inclui sola cuatrim (25¢), sincim (20¢), desim (10¢), dudesim (5¢), e sentim (1¢). los es incluida en la vocabula si algun desira usa el per la pesos individual. on pote ance dise dudes-sinco sentim, etc. me sujeste ce nos ajunta milim (0.1¢). jorj *** per moneta no ave milimes ! Patric